Orcs
The Orcs are a race of large barbaric green creatures which live in an alternate dimension found by Finbarhawkes. The Orcs are the polar opposite of the Dark Elves who live in the same universe as the Dark Elves are fair, civilized and magical beings. As such the Orcs and Dark elves had been at war for hundreds of years. The Orc clans were a substantial part of the Allied Army of Rapture which fought the Dragons in the War of the Dragons. History Orcs do not keep good records of their history, and as such most of what is known of them is recorded by the speciesist Dark Elves. The Elves believe that the Orcs developed long after them and have seen little cultural or technological progress due to their constant wars with each other and other species. The Orcs live in many separate clans with a Clan Leader in each who makes the decisions. Although these clans most often feud with one another they sometimes come together against a common foe. Military Units Orc Warriors The standard Orc military Unit, they make up the majority of any clan's forces. While normally wearing litle armor, during the battle against the Dragons and after they were armed in full body iron armor, save for helmets. They are usually armed with swords, axes and shields. Many of them died fighting the Dragons. Orc Brutes The strongest of Orc warriors outside clan leaders. The Brutes are made up of larger Orcs and during the battle against the Dragons they were in full armor and carried heavy weapons with their swords. Very few survived the battle with the Dragons. Notable Orcs Xartha A large orc who leads a clan close to the Elven City, Xartha rallied the orc clans behind him and allied with the other races to help defeat the Dragons in the War of the Dragons. He hates the Dark Elves as much as any other orc, but realized that the only way to save the universe from the Dragons was to join the Elves' alliance. Xartha was missing in action following The Battle for the Universe, but later returned with a dragon egg he apparently found after the battle. Alverva Alverva one of the only magic capable Orcs in existence. He lives in the clan led by Xartha and is also one of the only Orcs respected by the Elven King, Luthais. Alverva sent a magic portal to Finbarhawkes which in turn brought Finbar to the alternate dimension. Alverva dislikes war but was still present at the Battle for the Universe where he created magical explosives that were fired by the Elven Ballistas. Special Abilities *Brute Strength: Because of their lifestyle, most Orcs are very strong by human standards. *Endurance: Orcs can endure more damage and injuries than normal humans(players) *Longevity: Alverva has shown that Orcs that surive long enough, can live an extended life span of thousands of years. Category:Affiliations Category:Species Category:Dragon War Category:Army Category:Characters Category:NPC characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4